True
by Orange
Summary: Hello, my beautiful people! This is my frist posted fic, a fic about a romance. What romance? Why, Wufei and Mariemaie! Bet you never expected that, huh?


Not my first fiction, but not my last....... To all who read this, this is (quite possibly) the first Wufei and Mariemaia romance fiction on this network. From the first time I saw Endless Waltz I saw a sort of indirect bond between the two. Wufei valued Treize in high regard, and so I believe any daughter of Treize's would also be given some form of respect from him. I want to be the one to say, "I made a pairing with Wufei that is not made up, not Sally, not Duo, but still makes a lot of sense." Wufei and Mariemaia.... fight on, young ones. By the way, I found out what 'Wufei' means from my Chinese friend. She says 'wu' is five, and 'fei' is fly.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but a Wing model (from Hong Kong, baby, yeah!) and.... a couple of recorded episodes. I am using these characters without permission, but I really don't think that the creative minds who made the show would really waste their time reading fiction when they have the skills to bring us even BETTER series. I think I'm safe. With that said, on with the fic- the first part, mind you!

True

How many years has passed since I tried to take over the Earth Sphere Unified Nation? How many since my grandfather manipulated my young mind into believing in my right as a Barton, and a Khushrenada? I can't remember. I don't want to remember. Perhaps it was six, ten years ago, or just yesterday, maybe. Perhaps he remembers. Yes, he. He who struggled for the justice for all the wrong doings, the one who risked what he had to follow the misguided ideals of a little redhead, me, because he truly believed that I would take care of the lost souls who fought... perhaps he thought I cared about his dead wife, but what child does? I thought I did. But, one must remember, children are born to think that the universe was made especially for them. Each and every one does not care for anything.... only themselves. I was such a child. I didn't care. Or maybe I did? Did I care for my father's ideals? Miss Une tells me I didn't. But... deep down I know I did. He knows I did.

Wufei Chang is like no other man on this planet. I may be young, sixteen years of age, but when my heart strikes a chord I know that it means my song is about to be sung. 

He makes my heart sing for him. He is so lonely, so noble.... Just like father. Father wanted to know why people fought, and Wufei wants to know why people don't. As father did, I will respect Wufei and help him find what he is looking for. He is looking for someone to understand him, his thoughts, and to prove to him that the weak do have a place in society. That's we Preventers are for, aren't we. We take care of the weak when they cannot. Otherwise we have no purpose... I remember the first time he told me that I was not weak, like anyone else. I didn't know it then, but I was receiving the highest praise any nine year old had. I had been living with Miss Une at the time, her being my adoptive mother. He had looked at me with a look I will never forget, a look that described affection all over. Affection for my being the daughter of his worthy adversary.

I now too look at him with affection. I want to know him, to get close to him, to understand why he thinks himself weak. I dream, sometimes, of a time when he will take me from my room and to a place where the dead souls meet, and we shall discover together what made them die. What they fought for, how they felt about dying. Then, Wufei will take me to an inner sanctum where we will be together in harmonious love making. I am not ashamed at myself for these thoughts, because denying it would misguide me greatly. I love this man, I love his soul. It is beautiful.

Wufei Chang, my 'flying five'. I am watching him, right now. He is practising his kendo with his katana, smooth and graceful. The swishing movements of his katana echo throughout the gymnasium area. I don't care whether he sees me on the balcony, he knows me too well to be bothered.

I understand my infatuation very well. Well, it used to be an infatuation, but I am quite sure it's love now. I heard once of one of our ranking officers, a Heero Yuy, I believe the very same that stormed Dekim's base. I understand that he's in some sort of relationship with Miss Relena Darlian. I have kept Miss Relena close to my heart for years now. The next time I see her, I will ask her if she felt the very same about Mister Yuy. For I want to know when I will be able to live out my erotic fantasies, before I decide to lose myself in forgetting him.

I sigh, and run a hand through my still short bright red hair. I am anxious to know when Wufei will notice me. At last, he looks my way, holding my gaze with his own, his dark eyes staring into mine. I don't fluster, I don't blush like any other girl. I stare back. As my immature friends would call it, I was "showing him who's boss". He nodded, acknowledging me. I nodded back, and then took a seat on the floor, crossing my legs.

"Please continue," I ask of him. He stands up a little straighter, still looking at me.

"How long are you willing to watch me practise? You of all people should know that.... never mind. Do as you like. It doesn't bother me." He talked to me as if we were old friends. I get extremely delighted when he does that.

I hid my content, thought, and said, "Will you one day teach me to do that?"

"Why?" he asked back, not looking at me or stopping what he was doing. I smiled.

"I bet it must be very relaxing to have your mind focused on one thing at one time," I said, dodging his question, but that satisfied him as he kept silent. We both continued like this for a while.

Finally, he spoke up.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?" he asked me. I blinked, caught out of my stupor. Tomorrow?

"Oh, yes, indeed. I'm ready," I answered back. Tomorrow is going to be the first day of my life as a true Preventers officer. And, due to Miss Une's influence I was partnered with my Chinese darling himself. Not a moment too soon, because our first mission is too see that the Trade Minister of the Unified Nation arrives and departs safely from the colonies, tomorrow. Not especially stimulating for the skills taught at the Preventers base, but it was too important to pass up. Just me and Wufei, travelling together. This trip would be my chance to talk to him in private, to make him see my affection for him.

This time, I truly was going to be victorious.

Lady Une frowned slightly and massaged her temples. She sighed, and stopped. Walking to the glass panes in which she loved to look out, her face contorted into a look of sadness.

"Mr. Treize," she began slowly, "your daughter is grown up." She always talked to the man she loved when she was upset. In a way, it made her feel more comforted when she knew that, if he had been there, he would have listened anyway. She continued.

"She's certainly much like you. It breaks my heart to think you never met her, you two would be so close. She loves you, Mr. Treize." Lady Une watched the cars go by down below, the city lights illuminate the city in a magical way.

Placing her hand on the glass pane, she closed her eyes.

"That's not all, Mr.Treize. Perhaps you've seen it already. The one name Wufei Chang. She loves him, too." Opening her eyes, she took her hand off the glass pane, and turned away from it. She began to pace, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well," she reasoned, "it's not like it isn't a good match. You would have been delighted. I am. But what am I to do when I know that he will not return her feelings? She has matured too much, and expects too much from life. A lover, a home, family... When did she give up on childish indulgences? When did she forget she is only sixteen? I want her to be happy with her life, but her commitment to him has come much too early. I can't allow her to dedicate herself to him, just yet. 

"I have taken care of her, like you would have wanted me too, yet I did not see it coming. I suppose it's what happens to all people when you realise you have nothing to live for, to really want to live for. It happened to me, while you were gone." Lady Une stopped, and walked to her desk. She sat in her cushioned chair, leaning back in comfort. She reached over to pick up a picture frame standing on her desk. It was a picture she had always treasured, one of her and Mariemaia, smiling gaily into the camera while the sunny day shone on them, the people and balloons in the background. Her thirteenth birthday, the day when Mariemaia was accepted as a cadet in the Preventers. Young as she was, she had begged and begged to be let to begin training. It was a way to compensate for the years wasted bent on taking over the Earth, she had said, a way to give herself some real self value to the world.

Lady Une smiled at the picture. Placing it back onto it's usual place, she idly remarked to herself that she needed a more updated picture of her adoptive daughter. Her smile turned the other way. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her daughter's wedding picture.


End file.
